1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to programmable transmitters and receivers.
2. Background Art
Electrically operated appliances such as garage door opening (and closing) mechanisms are an increasingly popular home convenience. Such electrically operated appliances typically implement a battery operated transmitter and receiver (i.e., transceiver) remote control that transmits an encoded radio frequency (RF) signal to a receiver in the appliance. For example, a garage door opener transceiver in a vehicle transmits the coded signal to the receiver in the garage when a driver or passenger presses a button on the transceiver. Multiple transceivers are often purchased so that a number of vehicles can access the garage. Some types of transceivers may be programmed by the owner to operate a particular garage door mechanism (i.e., the transceivers are programmed to operate with the receiver in the owner's garage). The programming typically includes receiving the control signal from a previously programmed transceiver and storing the control signal for future transmissions.
A conventional programmable transceiver is typically implemented as a number of components and/or circuits on multiple circuit boards that can result in a bulky and cumbersome transceiver. The conventional transceiver can be slow to program. The slow programming can cause user frustration and dissatisfaction. Furthermore, component drift over time and with temperature changes can cause the conventional transceiver to drift off the proper frequency. When the conventional transceiver drifts off the proper frequency, the transceiver can become non-functional until reprogrammed. The multiple component and circuit board structure of conventional transceivers can be more susceptible to breakage when dropped than a single circuit board approach.
Thus, there exists a need for a programmable transceiver that has reduced circuit board area and/or cost when compared to conventional approaches, programs more quickly, is more resistant to breakage when dropped, and is more stable over changes in temperature and over time than conventional approaches.